Umaima did 83 fewer jumping jacks than Michael in the evening. Michael did 84 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Umaima do?
Solution: Michael did 84 jumping jacks, and Umaima did 83 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 83$ jumping jacks. He did $84 - 83 = 1$ jumping jack.